Kiss Me
by FiddleSticks411
Summary: Not really a song fic. Song does have a role in the story. Contains spoilers for the Dog Days movie.
1. Shelly & Holly

Kiss Me Chapter 1

Time 12:00 am

Holly's POV  
I was listening to "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer in secret during the schools lock-in. The only reason I came because I heard a certain someone was going to be here too.  
"This song really makes me want to kiss someone" I whispered to my best friend Shelly Maddox.  
Shelly took out her ear buds and asked, "Really? And who might that someone be?" she lifted her eyebrows up and down.  
"Bryce Anderson?" Shelly asked, pointing in his direction.  
"That jerk? The guy who hits on every girl at school, even if he has a girlfriend?" I asked in pure disgusted tone.  
"Okay. Wrong guess. I give up" Shelly said.  
"Let me give you a clue, his name starts with a G." I said in a teasing voice.

Shelly's POV  
Ahh. It's Greg Heffley. He was the only other guy who's first name started with a G here at the lock-in. Besides George. But Holly barley knew the guy, so I ruled him out almost instantly.

"I thought you guys were just friends?"' I asked.  
"Well yeah but, wait. How did you figure it out?" Holly asked eagerly.  
"Well. He and George are the only guys here who's first name start with G. And you barley know George." I said in the most obvious tone.  
"I didn't say he was here at the lock in." Holly said firmly. I knew it was Greg, so I gave her my signature admit-it-you-like-this-guy look.  
"FINE. I like him" Holly's whispered so soft I could barley hear it.  
"Well." I asked impatiently.  
"Well what?" Holly Asked.  
"Go tell him you like him." I said in the most obvious tone.  
"What? I'm not even sure he likes me back" Holly said while knitting her eyebrow's together.  
"OF course he likes you back. Your the 4th prettiest girl in his classes. Plus he SNUCK into a COUNTRY CLUB to "hang out" with you." I said in another obvious tone. Geez, I love ya Holly, but sometimes you can be so oblivious.  
"Soooooo..." Holly asked with her palms faced up.  
"HE SNUCK IN, WHICH BY THE WAY IS ILLEGAL TO IMPRESS YOU. So he broke the law to be with you."  
"He didn't want to impress me. He wanted to hang out with me." Holly said firmly.  
"Please. Tell him you like him." I begged. After Bryce cheated on her, she basically gave up on dating, even though she's in middle school. But I mean really? Holly falling for him? I mean she's got it all. The looks. The smarts. She's even an all-star soccer player. Heffley, I mean he's nice and all and maybe a good artist, but he doesn't seem like Holly's type. Whatever. If Holly likes Greg, than so do I.

(A:/N: Such a cheesy ending :D. I already wrote the whole story so chapter 2 should be up in the next half hour, than chapter 3 and so on if everything goes smoothly and my Internet doesn't drop the signal again ;_;)


	2. Rowley & Greg

Kiss Me Chapter 2

Time: 12:30 am

Greg's POV  
"Hey Rowley." I whispered to my best friend, Rowley Jefferson.  
"Yeah" he said very groggy.  
"Sorry, did I wake you" I asked. Usually I wouldn't care, but I was in a really good mood.  
"A little. Why, what's up?" he asked. There was a little pause until I finally said,  
"I want to tell Holly how I really feel about her." I said firmly.  
"Are you sure about that Greg? What if she doesn't like you back?" Rowley asked me.  
"That's going to be a risk I'm gonna have to take" I said surely.  
"Well alright. But when?" Rowley asked me eagerly.  
"Now." I said firmly yet again. I never thought I would be so firm in my entire life.  
"Now?" Rowley questioned. "Greg, you do realize that it's like almost 1:00 in the morning right? Holly could be sleeping right now. And besides, the girls are all the way down in the library. How on earth are you going to get there without getting caught by the teachers guarding the hallway?" Rowley asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"I'm sure most of the teachers have either went to sleep or have gone home." I said.  
"Well okay then. Goodnight." Rowley said. Then he instantly, and I mean INSTANTLY fell back asleep.

Rowley's Dream:

"Oh Rowley, your eyes are so dazzling." Patty Ferrel said.  
"Oh no miss, the real beauty is you."

*End of Dream*

(A/N: Sorry its so short. Chapter three should be up real soon :DD)


	3. Holly & Shelly

Kiss Me Chapter 3

(A/N: "Hall" is Shelly's nickname for Holly)

Time: 1:00 am

Holly's POV

"Shelly?" I whispered.  
"Go to sleep Holly" she said in a very annoyed tone.  
"Fine. I'll tell Greg I like him later." I said, beginning to turn over and lay my head on my pillow.  
"What is that you say?" Shelly asked with a perky smile on her face.  
"I want to Greg how I feel about him. Right now." I said firmly. Gosh. I've never be so firm in my life.  
"That's great Hall, but it's 1:00 in the morning. I'm sure Heffley is fast asleep." Shelly replied .  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I said with a big grin on my face.  
"Well, it's about time you did something bad." Shelly said twirling a strand her brownish blonde hair.  
"Good. Because I'm gonna need your help." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"On that note, I'm sure Heffley can wait until tomorrow." Shelly said, about to go back to sleep.  
"Please?" I begged.  
"Fine. But if you weren't my best friend you can forget it." Shelly smiled.  
"Wait. Why do you need my help? He's your crush." She asked.  
"Well, I don't really know, I'm just kinda scared." I said with eyes looking down.  
"Alright. Do you want to go in your pj's, are do you want to get changed?" Shelly asked down at my pink striped pj bottoms, than at hers.  
"Get Changed." we both sad in unison.  
Shelly and I stuck towards the bathroom with a change of clothes in our hands. Teachers weren't an issue, on a count of most of them we out like a lightbulb.  
I was now wearing a a pair of acid washed jeans, a pair of black converse and a white shirt. Wait. This was the outfit I was wearing when I first ACTUALLY met Greg. He was so short. Now, a couple years later, I was looking up at him.  
"Ready Hall?" Shelly asked me as she stepped out of a stall.  
"Ready."


	4. Golly

Kiss Me Chapter 4

Time: 1:30 am

Shelly's POV

Holly raced up the stairs to get to Greg. She really liked this guy.  
I followed behind a couple steps.

Rowley's POV

I was secretly watching Greg as he was racing down the stairs to meet Holly.

No POV

"GREG!" Holly shouted as she saw his face.  
"HOLLY!" Greg shouted back.  
Soon they were feet apart. The only thing between them was a patch of green,green, grass.

They walking calmly as soon as they soon met, their lips inches apart.  
It seemed as if they were floating on cloud 9.  
"Greg?" Holly asked.  
"Yes?" Greg replied.  
"Kiss Me."


End file.
